


A Train Ride

by wanderingmarvel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, supportive bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingmarvel/pseuds/wanderingmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A train ride?? Don't you remember what happened last time!?" Why on earth would Bucky want to ride a train again? After what happened last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Train Ride

“You want me to do what?!?!” Steve said his voice cracking and his arms were across his chest and he started to shake. Bucky stood in front of him holding two train tickets to Austria.  
“Don’t you remember what happened last time we rode a train?” Steve said getting angry, he bit his lip. Steve still had nightmares and flashbacks of Bucky falling off the train, his arm reaching out.  
Steve started shaking, his eyes were wide and he bit his lip so hard it bruised. Bucky walked slowly toward him speaking softly. Steve’s eyes suddenly locked with Bucky’s and he gasped quickly pulling him close,  
“Bucky! I thought you were dead” Steve said, he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and clung tightly. 

 

The train station was busy and loud. Steve followed Bucky holding his metal hand, which had been covered by a black glove. Bucky weaved in between people his focus entirely on the ticket booth.  
“Bucky...please slow down!” Steve said he kept apologizing to the people he bumped into. Bucky stopped and looked back at Steve,  
“What’s wrong?” he asked his grey eyes meeting Steve’s blue ones.  
“We keep bumping into people” Steve said looking down. Steve looked behind him and several people were watching them, some with interest others with disgust. Even when no one knew who they were, homosexual relationships were still frowned upon.  
Finally they reached the ticket booth and were directed toward their train platform. Once on the platform Steve started to get nervous, he could feel his heart start to beat faster his breathing was short and shallow breaths.  
Steve pulled his hand away wiping it on the front of his pants, his entire body felt hot he felt like he was drowning in sweat. Bucky noticed and took Steve’s hand and lifted it to his lips and blew on it gently, cooling it down.  
“You’re okay. I promise you’ll be okay Stevie” Bucky said smiling softly.

Steve tried to remember what his therapist had told him when he felt anxious. He looked up at the ceiling breathing in through his nose and slowly out his mouth. He resisted the urge to shake and just concentrated on his breathing, feeling his lungs inflate and deflate.  
He closed his eyes feeling himself relax and almost enjoy the gentle rocking of the train car. Bucky on the other hand wasn’t even registering he was on a train, he had his netbook on his fold away tray typing furiously, Steve knew that Bucky still had a lot of work piled up but wanted to do this for Steve. Help him get over the guilt he felt after Bucky fell and disappeared for over seventy years.  
The train jostled around and instantly Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm panicking his breathing was quick and labored, he made the big mistake of trying to look out the window and all he saw was a steep drop down and white snow.  
Steve gasped and quickly closed his eyes and started shaking he held Bucky’s arm so tightly that Bucky cringed and tried to pull away.  
“B-Bucky” Steve choked out before letting go of Bucky’s arm and wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach doubling over shaking like a leaf. His breathing was short and shallow, his face flushed. 

Steve heard Bucky call his name but it sounded muffled, like he wore a pair of thick earplugs. Steve kept shaking and started rocking back and forth. Bucky picked Steve up and carried him bridal style toward the back of the train car.  
The back door was opened and both men stepped outside. There was a small platform between their car and the sleeper car. Bucky put him down and gently kissed his lips. Steve snapped out of his daze and realized that Bucky was fine, he was alive. He wasn’t falling he was there kissing him, helping him.  
Steve clung to Bucky kissing desperately. Steve slowly stopped shaking and his breathing returned to normal and Steve blushed feeling embarrassed about his behavior.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. It wasn’t your fault” Bucky said. Steve smiled and nodded,  
“Let’s go back inside. I want to enjoy the rest of this train ride” Bucky smiled and followed Steve back to their seats.


End file.
